Hero or Wizard?
by AoiKishi
Summary: This story takes place after Kirito finished his rehabilitation of brain damage in RATH (Underworld – Alice Project) and the early story of Familiar Zero. In this Alternate Universe Story, Saito and Kazuto is neighbor and childhood friend. New Idea, and New Adventure. (Maybe and Bad Grammar)


1st chapter of Hero or Wizard? : Advent!

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer: Both Original Creator**_

 _ **Idea: AoiKishi**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Mystery, Humor**_

 _ **Rating: T+ (-M)**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, AU**_ _ **, slightly Out of Character, and sorry my English is BAD! Awesomely BAD!**_

'. . . .' = Mind

". . . ." = Speak

.

.

.

.

.

 _This story take place after Kirito finishes his rehabilitation of brain damage in RATH (Underworld – Alice Project) and the early story of Familiar Zero. In this Alternate Universe Story, Saito and Kazuto is neighbor and childhood friend. They always together since kid until 2th year of middle school._ _They_ _separated_ _, because of Sword Art Online accident taking place. So, after kirito cleared the Game, they both in separate High school. And now, when they start the 3rd year of High School – this new story begun!_

.

.

Its chilly early morning, Kirigaya Kazuto or known as Kirito in virtual game rise from his sleep. After bath, breakfast, and little exercise in dojo with his sister he drive his bike out toward his neighbor house, Hiraga Saito. Since today is Sunday, the last day before first semester of 3rd year of their high school, they decided to hang out together for Akiba.

After waiting and check for some mailing in his phone, another teen walking, approaching Kirito in blue jacket, white t-shirt, white shoes and grey jeans. And of course Kirito dressing in his favorite style (Black jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans, black shoes).

"Hey, Kazuto… sorry for late"

"No problem. I just finish replying some mails from Asuna and others"

It is not a secret between both teen. Since they know each other since kid. So, Kirito casually telling most of his story to Saito, and Saito also always open to Kirito.

"Well… it seems nice to have girlfriend. I hope I have one too"

"Now now… why you always complaining it to me? Sure, you will have one. If you have enough luck for it"

"Ugrh.. Kazuto… as usual, you just hurt my little heart."

"Ahaha…. Sorry pal. Now, hop on! And, for apologize, I will treat you lunch".

Both used helmed and sped up to Akiba.

After parking his bike, Kirito and Saito are walking toward electronic stores area. To find Hardware component and check newly released gadget.

After taking some step from parking area, Saito stoping his step and pulling Kirito hand.

"Oi, Kazuto! Look what I got here!"

Kirito, gave Saito questioning face toward some space that Saito point out.

"What? There is nothing there?"

"C'mon Kazuto… don't kidding me! Its some weird looking portal opened in front of me! Its not time for your prank!"

"Hmm… I don't even know what you are trying to tell me. I'm 100% sure; I see nothing in front of you! Don't day dreaming this early morning!" said Kirito in slightly confused and worried in his face.

'Hmm.. is seem, Kazuto not lying to me. And I'm sure seeing some weird thing in front of me' Saito try to exanimating the weird portal and touch with his another free hand. In instant he felt something suck his body toward portal. In confusion, Saito extend his another hand toward Kazuto and grabbed his hand while hearing some gasp from Kazuto.

.

'What is that thinking pose Saito make? For some odd reason I have bad feeling for this'

In split second, Kazuto surprised when his right hand being pulled by Saito's left arm. And when both hands connect, in instant, Kirito can see the weird looking thing that pulled both of them.

"What the Fuck is tha-!" Kirito can't finish his word, because a bright light filling his vision.

.

.

Unknown for the two unlucky teens. In another dimension, a pink haired girl cast some aria to complete the spell for summoning ritual.

"My servant that exists somewhere in the vast of universes." She began chanting in confident. "My mighty, elegant, and wise servant, Answer my call!" She squeezed her eyes shut to complete her spell and says: "I pray from the very bottom of my heart! Be my shield and guidance! Appear!"

BOOM!

As expected for someone called "Zero" every spell must be followed by bang! Its her style after all. Luckily no one harmed in this explosion. Because all student prepared and make save distance from next void user magic, her name is Lousie de la Vallerie. Well, for now, every student in Tristian academy called her by "Zero" because her inability to successfully cast complete magic from any element except void.

After dust cleared two piles broken body, I mean, two teens appear in slightly amused position. Yeaah… both of them hug each other in trembling. It seems both their mental and body shocked after experiencing something out of logic happen to their normal live.

"Ugh.. What the heck is happened?" ask Kirito shaking his head.

"I don't know either.. .. But for now, can you move from your position? You are heavy!"

"Huh!? Sorry Saito!" Kirito says and stands from his place. He looks around only to meet some magical cosplay party whispering and talking in different language in open field also another weird building behind them.

'What happen? Is this some kind new event in Tokyo Disney Land? And why we are here? Teleporting? No! It's impossible in real live! But, we are here! Argh.. I can't find logic here. Maybe it might be easy if this is just a virtual game as like SAO or ALO'

"Kazuto, who are they?" Saito point to some –cosplayers- that still talk each other in unknown language.

"Like Hell I Known! You are the one dragging me to this whole mess!" replied Kirito facing Saito, with slightly annoyed look. Unknown to Kirito, a certain pink haired little girl is walking behind him. After he felt someone is patting his back. Kazuto spun his body only to find his lip kissed by the girl.

"Kazuto! You unfair bastard! Why always you that happen to get lovey dovey to random girl you met! Curse you pal!" Saito gripped his hand and run toward Kirito because he can't hold any longer his grudge for Kazuto who always taking girl easily. Why is the fate unfair to him? But his attempt stopped when his body suddenly floating for unknown reason. 'What happen? Is this a newest modern trap for zero gravity zone?'

.

.

After Mr. Colbert cast linear wind magic 'float' to another teen that seem ready to attack another teen for unknown reason. So, to avoid trouble that might arise. He decided to cast simple magic 'float'.

"What happen Miss Vallery? Is contract done?"

"Mr. Colbert, it seems this one is not my familiar. I don't feel any connection after all. And why I must summon a commoner? Why I can't get some awesome dragon like Tabitha?" she said while stomped her foot and walking toward another commoner, leaving Kirito in shocked and confused state. Well, in Loise eyes, familiar commoner is familiar after all. Nothing to be ashamed for. It's just like you kissing a cat or any pet. And common sense is not in her specialty. She was born in elite and royal bloodline for Brimir sake!.

She walked toward Saito in confidence. Ignoring mock and "boo" from his classmate. She doesn't care what other tells to her. Summoning commoner? Failed in summoning ritual? What's wrong with that?

'Well, it can't be help that I summon commoner this time. At least they can be meatshield. And, if they died. The next summoning ritual, I can summon another and better familiar for sure.'

'And, failed in spell summoning ritual? Haha.. Are they blind? I just summoning something! And I know, I completely finish my chanting. It's just as my mother and Prof. Osmond said. I just can't cast any other spell except explosion. I am just that special after all. Why? Because none of other 4th square magician can cast explosion (even Old Osmond can't cast it easily). When I CAN EASYLY cast it! Well, when my mother and old Osmond ask me to make it secret, it's still irritating me to hear my classmate foul mouth.'

'Ah, forget it. Vallery family has 'Rule of Steel' discipline that makes us one of strongest family in Halkegenia. Just forget about what mongrel spat from their ungrateful foul mouth. I don't care!'

.

'What the heck? She just kisses me!? KISSES ME! Uh, maybe I should thanks for her next time. Her lips is soft and..- . What the hell I am thinking? Er… but-but-but… Asuna is better….. Oh, shit! Asuna!? What happen is she knows I am kissing another girl (again) she will be mad! (or killing me!) Last time when Suguha kiss me in incident, because she fell from stair made Asuna transform to super angry mode. Shit! I must make this secret! And making sure Saito to keep his loose mouth from informing her!' it seem Kirito still in his confused state. So, when he faced toward Saito. The kissing maniac girl takes another prey, namely Hiraga Saito. After kissing and some weird language the girl said, Saito fell in agony and pain. He clutches his hand and some tattoo appears from nowhere. Kirito dash toward Saito, and held his body from fall.

"Hey! What happen to my friend? What are you doing to him? Who are you people?" Kirito ask.

The only respond from what Kirito said is another weird language pouring from the oldest people in coplayers side. He is a bald caped one, who held some weird stick? Or weird shape branch with gem ornament? Hmm.. The gem seems real. Not plastic.

"Hey! It's not time for kidding! My friend unconscious! Please call ambulance! Police? Or some medic" this time Kazuto try to talk them with 'English language' that he can't be sure right or wrong. In hope some of words he says are known for cosplayers.

"Still no response? In that case, maybe I should bring Saito with myself and avoid the weird people around here" Kirito said to himself while trying to piggy back Saito's body. But, when he tries to lift the body, suddenly it feels very light and easy to lift. It's as like he piggy back a sack of cotton. (Unknown to him a baldy guy cast another float spell to Saito)

"Hey, what happe-?" his sentence cut by minor flash the bald one shot toward him. But, he can't dodge in time. He can't leave saito's body unprotected after all. (Also unknown to him, the baldy guy cast some translate magic to Kirito)

'Ugh… what was that for?' Kirito felt minor migraine. 'I'm a live?'

"Sorry young boy. We won't hurt you. Please calm down. We are trying to help you and another boy."

'What? Suddenly I can understand what baldy said. Maybe-'

"What happened to my friend? And who are you? Where am i?" i hope they can understand what I say this time.

"Nothing serious, he just falls unconscious after finishing summoning contract ritual. And for another question, maybe we should talk it in better room. Please follow me. We will take your friend to healer to check his condition."

Kirito just nod, and followed the baldy guy. It seems this guy can be trusted. The Baldy guy attitude reminds him of Agil (Egil). While his outer appearance is spreading fear and making kid crying. Actually his inner side is soft and humorist.

After he left Saito in some kind medical treatment room. He follows the baldy to another room. A room where he can find an office of Tristain academy chairman.

It seems, he is in deep shit! Really bad! Because in his walk to chairman office, when he look to the sky out of window only to find two moons. Hell! There are two moons in the sky! What the heck happened here! I hope this baldy or chairman guy can explain it to him.

.

.

.

After brief sharing private information (Introduction), Kirito knew he and Saito are in reaaaally bad situation.

They summoned in one way direction to this world, Halkenia continent. The world filled with spiritual related thing. Classic old civilization, where a servant system is exists. A low and high position based on ability to utilize magic. The royal are people who can use magic. While commoner are people who can't using miracle called magic.

Prof. Osmond and Mr. Colberd slightly hesitant to explain about magic to him in the first time, since Kirito fall in commoner category. But, after Kirito reasoning both of them, and giving them some proof that he and his friend from another dimension (Kirito show what inside his little bag that always he brought: they are a wallet, Android phone, and sun powered charger)

After Kirito show what android phone capable of by showing some video and sound recorder app, also, taking some picture of both old men. The both of them making excited expression a little kid have when they found a new toy. Kirito also tell them some other basic function as like sped calculating program (calculator), flash light (LED), and showing some pictures of him, friend, family, building, city, and some of his girlfriend cooking food.

Both of them nearly think Kirito as a magician with unknown artifact. But after Kirito tell how his word work different with this one, and explain some detailed info for both old men, they come to conclusion that other world really exist. Because, it's impossible to lying with high detailed and vast explanation. And both old men know that Kirito is not a liar. It show how the boys eyes shining in the proud and exciting when explaining the technology of his world achieve.

And so, the professor have obligation to answer the boy questions in honestly and detailed manner.

But, the answers of questions are a bad news for the teen. Since no info to summoning back the boys to his world.

.

Well, for now, he is sleep in one of vacant servant room. A simple small room 2x2 meter, with a bed, a candle lamp, a window, and a door. The room is located behind the "kitchen area". The place where he works from tomorrow.

For a commoner he must work in order to get foods. And the chairman kindly enough to appoints him in charge of helping the cook in the kitchen. (It's better than woodman).

Now, kirito lying on the bed, looking toward window where two moons shining in the dark sky.

"What a terrible Sunday, or it's a void day? Ah, whatever. Sigh…" Kirito said, enjoying the beautiful light of the moons with two hands behind his head.

"What happen to Saito? Well, I hope he is okay. Since he became familiar of some noble girl, maybe he eats something nice and sleeping in comfy bed. Well… maybe I'll ask him tomorrow." (Unknown to Kirito, his friend only eats a left over bread in kitchen via kindred heart Siesta and sleep on stack of straw. And ordered to wash his master underwear with bonus some explosion. Poor… Saito. It can't be helped, it was original story of Familiar of Zero –Louise route flag-after all)

"Hahh…. I will miss playing ALO so much. Asuna and Suguha will worry over me. Sadly, the mail I tried send via Phone cannot send it. There is no signal in this world. And it was miracle if I can send mail to another dimension." Kirito said as he checks several drafts of unsent mail in his phone.

"World of magic huh…? What is magic? Old Osmond said,-Magic is a miracle formed by utilizing spirit manifestation of mind called mana given to people who have a talent. While all of people have spirit in his body not all of them have talent to make miracle happen- or something like that? Meh, I can't remember exactly of his long and bored explanation. Maybe it was fun if I can use some magic too. Hahaha.. for weird reason, I'm not shocked too much being sent to another dimension. Why? Hmm… maybe I just accustomed being in many unknown different world (As like SAO, ALO, GGO, Underworld). I can't wait to adventuring this one" Kirito shift his body position toward wall, backing the moonlight.

"It's perfect if I have magic as like in Alfheim, just scroll down the menu and-!" Kirito said while trying to replicate his motion hand in opening menu in Virtual World and what shocked him was sound of-

Bling!

And a transparent menu popped in front of him!?

"Well, I must be hallucinating or dreaming. Maybe the stresses of today evens have piled up and make me crazy. Hahaha…It is impossible to summon menu in reality after all. It only worked if some kind of miracle happening in real live."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAAAAAATTTTT?!" a scream echoing across the servants resident and Kitchen Area.

Kirito blinked several times, and waves his hand several time to open and close the menu option. What the hell is happened? Is he still in some game that RATH made? Or some twisted reality caused by magic? It seems the second choice is the most possible answer. This is certainly caused by some kind of magic!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kazuto-kun? Are you alright?" the sound of Maid who Kirito known as Siesta heard outside. And this makes kirito back from his trance. In fluid motion Kirito close the option menu, and open the door. He finds Siesta and Head of Chef in front of him.

"Ah, Siesta, Sir. Roland. Sorry for making noise. I'm just freaking out when a mice passing in front of me. Sorry for trouble" he said apologetically.

"Ho ho ho.. no problem lad. It's common for new comer to freaking out after meeting that little beast. But, it's weird. Gardener said, they have killed all of mice in this school. The royalty hate the mice soo much. Maybe, I can ask for gardener to check your room once more time. Well, it was possible some of mice escaped to this room, since it was vacant for six months." Explain Roland the head of chef of Tristian Academy.

"Um, Ka-kazuto-kun…" mumbled Siesta "if you wish, We-we can sleep together in my room"

Kirito and Head of Chef showing a disbelief and shocked face!

"No!.. I mean, we sharing room together. You can take the floor." Explain siesta who trying to hide her blushed face.

"Ah, that's good idea. You should take her kindness Kazuto! Her room is the tidiest room among servant. You won't find any mice or cockroach."

"Um…" Kirito feel hesitant to accept the offer.

"But make sure you won't do anything weird to her! Tonight is the only exception for you! Remember that lad!" said Roland with his heavy voice leaving both teen.

"Ye-yes sir! I understand!" Said Kirito.'Well, this is a rare event after all. I mustn't miss it!'

That night Kirito is sleeping on the floor with several blankets to keep his body warm. While siesta is sleeping beside him (on the bed) with smile and happy face.

Note: Why All people in Tristain calling him Kazuto? Not Kirigaya? Because commoner doesn't have a family name to call. And family name, mostly used for Asian only not Western (Maybe)

.

.

.

.

This is the stats in Kirito Menu Option (Temporary)

 **Character info database**

.

Identity: Kirigaya Kazuto (18 year old)

Gender: Male

Master: -

Info: A Hero and survivor of death game Sword Art Online, A former fairy of Springgan in Alfheim Online. A winner of Bullet of Bullet in Gun Gale Online. A savior of Underworld project. Now he is live in pursuit creating a better and more awesome game (Burst Brain Online) in onder to create a world where his daughter (Yui) can roaming free in reality. Now He is 3rd year of Umesato High School.

.

Equip:

Casual Black Jacket (Str+1, Def+1)

Casual Black Jeans (Def+2)

Newly black T-shirt (Str+1)

Suguha's Gift of Gray Shortpans (Vit+1)

Suguha's Gift of Black Shoes (Agi+2)

Casual Black Shoe (Agi+1)

Daily Used Small Bag (Vit+1)

.

Basic Stats:

Level: 12

Exp: 1245

Next Level: 1391

HP: 1300 (+200)

Mana: 650 (+100)

Strength:17 (+2)

Defense: 11 (+3)

Vitality: 13 (+2)

Agility: 19 (+3)

.

Used Skills:

(None)

(None)

(Unlocked)

(Unlocked)

(Unlocked)

.

Reality Skill list:

One Handed: 1000/1000 (Mastered)

Two Handed: 1000/1000 (Mastered)

Sword Dance*: 1000/1000 (Mastered)

Anti-Projectile**: 438/1000

Springgan magic Art***: 185/1000

Martial Art: 1000/1000 (Mastered)

Throwing: 1000/1000 (Mastered)

Hiding: 1000/1000 (Mastered)

Tracking: 1000/1000 (Mastered)

Battle Healing: 1000/1000 (Mastered)

Fishing: 245/1000

Harem Aura****: 739/1000

Cooking: 94/1000

Engineering: 369/1000

Riding: 477/1000

World Seed: /*v6b&^%*XV6&5Q*&$?MF{K

.

.

Sword Dance* is a skill Kirito get after cleared Underworld Alice Project. This is a Skill that allowed user to using sword skill without freeze time.

Anti-Projectile** is a skill Kirito get after Wining Bullet of Bullet in Gun Gale Online. This is a Skill that allowed user to intercept any incoming Projectile type attack.

Springgan magic Art*** is a skill Kirito get after completed Grand Quest in Alfheim Online. This is a Skill that allowed user to using magic based on faerie springgan race.

Harem Aura**** is a skill Kirigaya Kazuto get after completed many Flag that occurred in his live. This is a Skill that gives user add bonus charm toward different gender and add bonus hate from same gender. (This skill is a joke from author)

NOTE: Kirito have several list of skill that will expand in near future, maybe like cooking or crafting. But he can only use max 5 slots of skill. His mastery skill based of his experience over the whole of adventures so far. It is just natural for him to have what his original skills in this real magic world.

And other detail of how his magic works will be explained in next chapter.

Anyone is willing to take this story idea? or Beta? Please inform me! And if you have any question, please free to ask me via PM or review.

Thanks..


End file.
